The Strong and the Emphereal
by NurikoLuver
Summary: The adventures of Auron, Jecht, and Lord Braska as seen through the eyes of a young blitzball player. - Chapter Two Now Up!
1. Yumeji (Beyond Where Dreams Go)

Tsuyoku Hakanai Monotachi (The Strong and the Ephemeral)  
  
Chapter One: Yumeji (Beyond Where Dreams Go)  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: First of all, let me take this oppurtunity to say thank you to you for reading this. This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic ever, and I have not written in literally months. After seeing the end of FFX, I felt a spontaneous urge to start writing-- hence this story. This story will take part in three parts: Tsuyoku Hakanai Monotachi (The Strong and the Emphereal), part one, Ureta Tsumi (A Ripened Sin), part two, and Shinayakana Ude no Inori (Prayer for Soft Arms), part three. Each will be atleast ten chapters and focus on a different element; Part one, for instance, focuses on Auron's journey with Jecht and Braska as seen through the eyes of a young female blitzball player. Part two- I plan, to make more of a Aurikku, and Part three will focus on Yuna and Rikku after Sin is destroyed. In other words, this is a long term commitment...I'd really like your commentary.  
  
Secondly, I'd like to say thanks to the National Japanese Football Team, especially Hiroki and Team Member Number 64. Good luck winning the bronze against the Europeans, I'm going to be watching (and aggravating you), all Saturday. This chapter is deticated to you Japanese sweeties, who helped me with my mispronunciations and talked about anime, video games, and Tokimeki Memorial with me. (XD)  
  
Thirdly, you must read SpazKit's Aurikku! So good! The more fans she has the faster she'll probably get to writing. ^_^ We love your writing, Spazkit!  
  
On one last note, PLEASE leave commentary. No flames, only constructive critism. If you want me to read your stuff, drop me a comment or a line: I'm always on AIM on NurikoLuver.  
  
Thanks and Kudos! ^_^.  
  
  
  
"That...dream again..." Aidan blinked her eyes nostagically and wiped the sandman's dust from her eyes with a lethargic brush of her hand. She shook her head, as if trying to dispel the enigmatic dream from her mind.  
  
It was often like this: the dreams would come, and in the past Aidan would do anything to keep her mind off them. But the more she tried NOT to think about them, the more she did. It was something that Aidan had learned to accept- and something she learned to embrace. Her dreams and visions- when she didn't take them seriously- caused great misfortune. She had learned her lesson threefold before accepting that these dreams would continue to plague her...and that the only antidote was to follow the never-ending quests the dreams lead her on.  
  
But it was beginning to get irritating; it was already the sixth time she had this dream in the past two weeks, and even so, she continued waking up drenched in the bath of her own sweat. It was not only the repition of the dream that scared her, but also that after having the dream so many times she hadn't become immune to the fear it charioted.  
  
"Goood MORNING!" A singsong voice greeted her with a tray of assorted pastries and breakfast items. Aidan knew who it was before she even looked up.  
  
Lucio.  
  
Aidan groaned in displeasure. It was time for the brotherly pep talks that coincided with the days she played Blitzball with the Kilika Beasts. She avoided the gaze of his chocolate brown eyes, choosing to pretend that she found straightening the creases in her bed sheets more interesting.  
  
"Morning, big brother," Aidan sighed. She took the breakfast tray her brother held out to her and propped it on her lap. She nibbled at a pastry, although her appetite had subsided with the remaints of her dream.  
  
"Now Aidan," Lucio began in his most fatherly voice, running his hand through his dark cocoa hair, causing a full strands to pull free from his otherwise neat ponytail. "Today is the big game. The biggest game of your career. A game that will make you- or break you. You MUST lead the Kilika Beasts to victory. VICTORY, you know!"  
  
Aidan nodded impatiently and forced herself to take another bite of her pastry, knowing it would please her brother. He continued with his lecture.  
  
"...this game can MAKE you or BREAK you..."  
  
Aidan's mind wandered off to other things...like that dream. Now it was coming more often, and the pictures seemed more and more vivid. No longer did the dream exclusively feature a fuzzy red blob, but now it featured a man with a red trenchcoat and enormous sword, a shaggy-haired, tattooed man, and a man who wore the rich garments of either a summoner or a Bevelle noble. But with the new-found details in the dream came the unmistakenable watercolors of gruesome violence painted on the monochromatic landscape of silent characters and foreign places. The more she thought about it the sicker she felt, as if any minute she would hurl her few bites of breakfast onto her bedsheets. She decided to focus her attention back on her brother's prosiac lectures. "...your victory will mean a salary payraise, something we need for this family...with mother and father out of commission because of their close encounter with Sin...and Viola and Valentine, well...they're just too young, you know...and..." Aidan observed her brother as he stumbled for the right words.  
  
"Lucio, I understand, 'kay?" She gave her brother the obligatory hug and smiled. "I promise, I'll do my best."  
  
"Look, Aidan, I want you to hold onto this..." Lucio handed his younger sister the one thing he inherited from his father before his encounter with Sin.  
  
"Your...Lunar Chakrams?" Aidan gaped in surprise. Her brother had gotten the Chakram when he turned thirteen, and father trained him in the best techniques to perform overkill attacks; It was Lucio's pride and joy-- his most luxurious instrument. Aidan could remember in her youth wanting to touch them and wanting her father to teach her how to use a weapon, after all, she was a GIRL. What could a girl do?  
  
Lucio smiled. "You never know, but a cute girl like you might end up needing something like that-- in self-defense of course. But when you get home, they're MINE again." He brushed his hand through her two thick braids. "Now, are you going to do something with your hair? People are going to be watching you all over the screens. You don't want to look like a messy little girl."  
  
"Lucio...You know how I feel about my hair..." Aidan sulked.  
  
"I know, I know. But with the water resistance and all in that long mane of yours...It makes you look like a Grothia!"  
  
"Lucio!" Aidan hit her brother...HARD. "You're so mean! My hair helps me to feel things!" It was true, her hair did provide her with a sort of sixth sense.  
  
"Uh-huh...okay...whatever you say, sis," sarcasm dripped from Lucio's lips.  
  
Lucio left the room with a laugh, and Aidan looked in the mirroir, scrutinizing her apperance critically as she changed into her clothes. Lucio's words hit her hard--she WAS going to be on the screens, and she worried that perhaps she DID indeed look like a Grothia. She stared at her reflection: blue eyes and alabaster white skin she inherited from her Besaid mother and her long, obsidian hair that resembled her father's. She pulled her two braids from her ponytail and took her headband off. Forcing a smile to herself, she brushed her hair, taking careful consideration into the neatness of her braids. She finished it off with her headband and grabbed her bag, running out the house with not as much as a second thought.  
  
"Aidan! Aidan!" Aidan groaned as her two sister flew after her, glomping her from behind. Yeah, they were five and four, and maybe should be a bit understanding, but their possessiveness was a little more than just annoying to Aidan. But for once, she was patient.  
  
"Valentine...Viola..." she turned to the two girls and smiled. They had tried to braid their short hair just like their big sister. Their braids resembled messy knots, but the attempt made her smile. Aidan lunged at the two girls, tackling to them to the ground and  
  
"Ai...aidan..." giggled Viola. "Stop it!"  
  
"Yah, big sister!" added a giddy Valentine.  
  
Aidan took this oppurtunity- while there were still smiling faces- to tell them how long she was going. "You know that big sis is going to go play Blitzball at the tournament in Luca, right?"  
  
"Yah yah!" Viola nodded.  
  
"Yah yah!" mimiced Valentine.  
  
"We're going to watch it on the screens! Lucio said he'd make us lots of snacks and we'd have our own party!" Viola grinned enthusiastically.  
  
Aidan smiled.  
  
"Yah! Yah!" Valentine echoed.  
  
"Well, big sister's going to have to stay in Luca for awhile. After this tournament, the league season starts. So big sister might not be back for awhile."  
  
"A long time?" Viola puffed out her lower lip and folded her arms.  
  
"A long time?" Valentine attempted to puff out her lower lip, but instead, spit flew all over Aidan. She ignored the saliva spread across her shirt.  
  
"No, not a long time. But it will be awhile," lied Aidan. "So big brother's going to take me to the dock, so I want you two to be good girls while he takes me there...and when I'm gone, take care of mom and dad, 'kay? You two have to be big strong girls!"  
  
"Okay!" Valentine beamed in pride.  
  
"Okay!" Viola nodded enthusiastically.  
  
As if on cue, Lucio came outside, carrying Aidan's other bag. "Aidan, you ready?"  
  
"Hey!" Aidan waved at Lucio before turning to the girls. She gave them each a pat on the butt. "Scoot, you two! And BEHAVE!"  
  
There were scattered calls of okay as the girls scurried off into their house. Lucio walked out to his sister grinning. They turned to each other for an instant before walking towards the dock.  
  
The first few steps were in silence, but Lucio made it a point to say something. "You know, I always wanted to play blitzball professionally."  
  
"Lucio..." Aidan looked up at her brother. She hoped this wasn't another one of her brother's self-righteous guilt trips. 'I could have done this! I could have done that! But instead, I took care of you and your sisters. I didn't have to!' Aidan could already hear the words.  
  
Instead, he said something completely different. "I'm proud you're my sister."  
  
Aidan blushed.  
  
"Just do your best, 'kay?" The town of Kilika really wasn't that big, so before she could even tell him that she loved him, she was already aboard the ship, looking off at the enthusiastic waving Kilika Beasts fans.  
  
"I love you forever!" she yelled out as soon as they anchored out. But she knew he couldn't hear her, but even so...  
  
  
  
"Okay, first game is us versus the Guado Glories," declared Caliban, the unofficial captain of the Kilika Beasts. Aidan remembered adoring the spiky red-haired beau as a child, but after just a couple of practice games she despised even the knowledge he was present in the same room. "Cloten, Dion, you two are playing defense. I'll be playing Center-Forward...and...Curan and Egieus, you two are playing forwards too. Fafeu, as usual, you're playing goalie."  
  
Toby and Aidan exchanged sighs. They were the usual benchers- even in practice games, it had become accustomary for them, even as members of a Blitzball team, to watch on the screens.  
  
"Yo, Caliban, you have any intention of putting us in this game? Otherwise, me and Aidan will go grab a drink...we'll be back for the next game."  
  
"Knock yaself out. Just be sure to be back for the next game." Caliban grinned cockily.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," mumbled Toby before turning to Aidan. "So you wanna get a drink?"  
  
"Of course!" Aidan customarily locked her arm into his and they walked from their locker room into the city streets.  
  
"Wow! Luca's so pretty, even from the streets!" awed Aidan.  
  
"Your first time in Luca?" presumed Toby.  
  
"Yeah, wow! What's that building?!"  
  
"The Sphere Theatre. Maybe we'll go tonight." Toby grinned. "Must be hard for you, being the only girl on the team and all..."  
  
"Not really." Why should sex matter?! Was everyone ALWAYS concerned about whether someone was male or female?! Both were as capable as the other... Aidan was feeling irritated just by Toby's light-hearted attempt at conversation. "I wish Caliban would realize that you and I are just as good- maybe better- than the rest of those goons out there."  
  
"Something Caliban won't ever realize. He won't ever let a girl play out there if he can help it."  
  
"Why?" Aidan asked.  
  
"Guess 'cos he's scared he doesn't want to know there's a girl blitzball player out there better than him."  
  
"Geez..." sighed Aidan.  
  
"Look, this way. We can get a drink in here." Toby escorted her inside the bar.  
  
"Still...man...I mean, I'm still getting paid and all..." Aidan took a seat at one of the stools. "But I mean, I just, for once, want to show Caliban that I can kick his butt in Blitzball!"  
  
"Not gonna happen. The only reason you're on is because the manager recruited you. But only Caliban can decide whether to play you or not."  
  
"Hmph, and to think I thought I'd have chance at playing in this tournament."  
  
"Caliban will play you. But only when he's desperate. And you know Caliban...he's NEVER desperate."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" A friendly barmaid inquired, wiping down a glass with a soiled dishcloth.  
  
"I'll take a Wraith Special," Toby told her. "You?" He turned to Aidan.  
  
"Just a water." The waitress smiled and departed. Aidan and Toby exchanged glances. "I didn't know you drank."  
  
"I don't, usually."  
  
"Why start now?"  
  
"I dunno." Toby shrugged.  
  
"When's the next game?"  
  
"One."  
  
Aidan glanced at the screens. The game was already three minutes in. Tied. 0-0. Hmmph. She secretly wished they WOULDN'T make it to the finals. All the better. They deserved it anyways, sexist bigots.  
  
The barmaid returned with their drinks and Aidan sipped her water with conservation, never taking her eyes of the screen. She watched as Sono Guado snapped the ball from Curan. Aidan scoffed."Okay, now Curan, Egieus, and Caliban are going to do a pincher attack on him-- surround him. What's going to happen is he's not going to break to anyone, he's going to do a Nap Pass 3, since his passing accuracy is so high, Curan and Egieus will fall asleep. Now you see right there..." Aidan pointed to the screen, at Zuredo Guado. "See right there? He's right behind Caliban. So when Caliban gets the ball, he'll break to Zuredo, the stupid bastard, and then Zuredo will pass to Sono, who will do a Nap Shot 3 from half-way across the court. Now, I wouldn't doubt that it would make it in, but if by some chance it doesn't, Fafeu will be fast asleep."  
  
"Ha, ya really think so?" Toby laughed soberly, taking a long first swig of his drink.  
  
"Yes, I think so!" Aidan glared back at Toby before focusing back on the game.  
  
Everyone who overheard Aidan's prediction watched with newfound interest as Curan, Egieus and Caliban pincer attacked- Curan and Egieus fell asleep, and soon afterwards, Sono took control of the ball, to score.  
  
Everyone stared at Aidan quizzically, and she made a point to boast loudly, "Yes, well, myself and my buddy here would be out there winning the game if it weren't for that ass-Wendigo Caliban. Hmmph."  
  
"Gimme another one!" Toby pounded his glass onto the bar to draw some attention, as if it weren't already focused on the two of them.  
  
The waitress poured him another drink and Aidan made commentary throughout the game, ceasing to amaze people with her flawless predictions.  
  
Aidan didn't know why she was doing this. Sometimes she didn't know if she was just seeing the future, like the dreams...or if she were just so well- educated in the game of Blitzball that it was really a knowledgable guess-- that kept coming true. Aidan's one visible talent was Blitzball, so she liked to beleive that it was just her guesses that were correct, and not the subconcious predicting the future.  
  
The game ended with a couple of injuries on the Kilika Beast's side, which left Aidan content- because their scarcely-won victory and their multitude left her as a probable player in the finals.  
  
But when Toby and Aidan arrived, the team was preordained-- all positions- with the same people.  
  
"Fine, CALIBAN. Can't wait to see you bring home the BRONZE!" Aidan shot Calidan a look before helping Toby lay down on one of the benches in the locker room. It was obvious he was a bit too tipsy to be standing up.  
  
"Hmph, we'll just see, little girl."  
  
"Little girl? I don't know, but it was YOU who looked like a little girl when your whole team was sleeping in the middle of the field. Or was that last night when they WERE sleeping in their beds?"  
  
"You--"  
  
"Bring it on! What, you scared of a girl?!"  
  
"You--you just watch! We'll win this game-- withOUT your help!" Caliban said cockily, shoving his finger in her face just as Fafeu got in between the two quarrelers.  
  
"We'll just see..." smirked Aidan. She had won this fight without violence.  
  
Aidan had no idea why, but she got pleasure out of pissing other people off- especially people like Caliban...and her father.  
  
"Look, capt, it's already time to go...it's already a quarter till," Fafeu continued, trying to control his captain.  
  
"I assure you, Aidan, I will NOT be needing you."  
  
Aidan just smiled. "Gooooooood Luccccck!"  
  
After everyone but Toby left, she laid down on the bench next to him. "Toby," she said, although she was conciously aware that he was now napping, "Toby, why did the chocobo cross the rainbow?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Because he saw Cloud floating in the sky. Ha Ha."  
  
It was definitely not looking up for the Kilika Beasts. Although they had managed to tie the game against the Al Bhed Psyches 2-2, three of their men were out of comission- either badly poisoned or sleeping. Just as Juba was about to make a shot on the Kilika Beast's goal, halftime came. And thank god it did.  
  
The boys came stampeding in, exhausted. Caliban came in and forcefully shaked Toby. "Tobe...Tobe, you're going in for..." Caliban glanced at his men to see which one was the most messed. "You're going in for Cloton." He glared at Aidan. "Everyone else is in."  
  
"Hmmph," Aidan scoffed. "I'm SURE you'll really win now."  
  
"Look, capt, maybe we SHOULD let her play," Fafeu said, leaning against the wall. "I mean, some of us are worn out and-"  
  
"Just get some high potions out and you guys'll be FINE," insisted Calidan.  
  
"Okay, I'm not one to start a mutiny here," Egieus began, "But Curan's in pretty bad shape. I mean, if he goes out there, I mean, it won't be good for the team, or for him."  
  
"Hell, start a mutiny, Egieus. Who the hell wants to play under this guy-" she jabbed her thumb in the direction of Caliban, "...when his main objective isn't to win, but to make sure he doesn't look like a fool."  
  
"Hell..." Curan propped himself against the wall. "Caliban, just do it. The little lady's gonna definitely help us win the game, if your pride doesn't get in the way."  
  
Aidan smiled at Curan, who winked in return.  
  
"Okay-- but this isn't my decision-- I had no part in letting YOU into the game," Caliban reminded her. "You screw up," he sliced his finger across his throat. "Chk," he demonstrated.  
  
  
  
It was great, the warmth of the sun beating down on her back as she entered the blitzball field. The hoots and hollers of fans made her smile. It was great-- her few minutes in the limelight meant that for those five minutes, she would be needed, wanted, adored. The three things that she always wanted more than anything, but she never seemed to experience, atleast all at the same time. She waved out at the crowd enthusiastically as she swam out to her position: right forward.  
  
"Wow, it seems like there's a whole new team working for the Kilika Beasts; seems like Captain Caliban decided that perhaps the best decision was to bring in some new, fresh players. Now playing right forward is Aidan Starrcleft. Playing defense is Toby Denomias," the announcer shouted.  
  
Aidan blushed at the mention of her name- and then she realized that her siblings were watching her on the screens. She'd HAVE to do her best.  
  
The first few minutes were pointless- although Caliban gained control of the blitzball from blitzoff, he refused to let Aidan have the ball, so he'd always pass it to Egieus. The Al Bhed Psyches quickly picked up on this pattern, resulting in several interceptions and cross-field chases. But now, there was one minute on the clock. One minute to score, or else they'd be in overtime.  
  
Aidan knew that Caliban's pride would not let him pass the ball to her. But she was going to show them. She was going to show them. Motzha, the center forward for the Al Bhed, intercepted this time, and Aidan knew where to go. She headed straight for their goal. If she were right, and she usually was, this time, Egieus would gain possestion of the ball, and then pass it to her.  
  
It happened exactly as she thought it was. Egieus tackled Motzha, and instead of passing it to the fuming Caliban, he passed it to her. Not taking any chances, Aidan took the oppurtunity to show off to the world, for the first time ever, her unique movie, Scratch Shot.  
  
Taking aim at the goal, she flung her arms wide open, and tossing the ball into the air, somersaulted backwards before sending her right foot- and the blitzball- flying.  
  
But just as her foot touched the ball, her eyes seemed to uncontrollably focus on something in the audience. It was then that she realized that right behind the goal was that guy with the trenchcoat and large sword she had seen from her dream. "Auron..." she managed to utter reflexively right before an Al Bhed, late with his assault, tackled her from behind.  
  
All what Aidan felt after that was the sweet feeling of nothingness as she fell into blackness. 


	2. Chiisana Negai (Little Wishes)

Tsuyoku Hakanai Monotachi (The Strong and the Ephemeral)  
  
Chapter One: Chiisana Negai (Little Wishes)  
  
By: NurikoLuver (Trudy Haley)  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm, I should be writing an English essay due tomorrow, but it seems that now I'm just working on another chapter of fanfiction that will be read by no one...anyways, I promise there will be a cameo of Jecht.  
  
Um, a note on the names of the stories and chapters- some of the titles are lifted from lyrics by a great, retired J-pop singer and writer, Cocco. It's her work that keeps me going.  
  
Thanks to my brother. You're a great support-- thanks for the ideas. Love you so much!  
  
Thirdly, you must read SpazKit's Aurikku! So good! The more fans she has the faster she'll probably get to writing. ^_^ We love your writing, Spazkit!  
  
On one last note, PLEASE leave commentary. No flames, only constructive critism. If you want me to read your stuff, drop me a comment or a line: I'm always on AIM on NurikoLuver.  
  
Thanks and Kudos! ^_^.  
  
  
  
When Aidan woke up, her head was pounding in a dizzy enigma. After a terrifying collectinon of premonitions, she find her mind wavering with indecisiveness. These...it...who...? Questions scattered across her unconcious mind before her eyes flung open and she sat up suddenly. She looked around quizzically. "Where am I?" she asked, although she knew where she was, her words were near synonymous to "What happened?"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Lay back down Aidan. That Al Bhed Heathen tackled ya to pieces," Toby smiled lightly. "Look, sip this real quick. This potion aughta fix ya right up..."  
  
Aidan took a quick swig before wiping the remaints off her lips. "Did we win?"  
  
For a moment Toby looked remourseful, and an expression of utter despair passed across Aidan's disapointed face. Toby's frown quickly changed to a smile as he began to laugh, "I psyched ya out! We won!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Aidan was giddy with excitement for a few seconds before it dawned on her to inquire: "Toby, you're all into that Yevon crap, aren'tcha?"  
  
"Yevon crap?" Toby scoffed.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Do you know of a guardian...named Auron?"  
  
"Auron?!" Toby seemed surprised at the mention of the name.  
  
"I guess that's a yes...well, does he and his summoner...do...they happen to be in Luca?" inquired Aidan.  
  
"Actually, yes. Lord Braska and his two guardians- Auron and Jecht. They happened to be watching the tournament...um...hey, why do you want to know all of a sudden? You never cared about summoners or the fayth or Yevon before now..."  
  
"Where would they probably be now?"  
  
"Probably on the Mi'ihen Highroad, headed for the next temple...hey, you STILL didn't tell me why you want to know."  
  
"Look, when's the next game?"  
  
"The next game...well...uh, it's not till next week...but...uh..."  
  
"Toby, tell Caliban I'll be back in time for the game." Aidan got up from the bench and walked to her locker and pulled out her bags. Smiling, she equipped herself with her brother's Lunar Chakrams attached at a latch on her side.  
  
"Y...you're not going down the Mi'ihen Highroad, are you?! You're just a...girl!"  
  
Aidan's eyebrows furrowed in frustration and she reflexively smacked him. Toby touched his hand to his face before his eyebrows cocked in confusion. Aidan made her way to the door before turning around. "Toby...I'll be back soon!" And with that, she blew him a kiss, never noticing that the red lightening his face was not from her handprint embeded across his cheek.  
  
  
  
As soon as she reached the Mi'hen Highroad, she tightened the latches on the Chakrams onto her arms. She couldn't help it, but now Aidan was filled with a childish giddiness. She was free. No one telling her what to do, and no family controlling her with their limitless emotions. It was the sort of light feeling she usurped when she prayed to Yevon. But now it was hers-- until she could find them, and tell them about her vision.  
  
She walked contemplatively down Mi'hen, wondering how she could explain it to them. The older people were, the more practical they were. Making someone beleive- even if it really was true, was the hardest thing to do. She couldn't be blunt the way she was with little children...it was going to be difficult. Aidan wasn't the smartest girl but she was the one cursed with having to find a way to please the world and even still, please the dream-senders.  
  
Why did everything have to be such a pain in the butt?  
  
Aidan sighed and travelled along Mi'ihen, which, as a passerby told her, was 'too dangerous' for a little girl. HAH! She had managed to travel this far without predicament, so why should some self-righteous old man tell her what was right for her- a complete stranger? Aidan was fully capable of taking care of herself- no men neccessary.  
  
Aidan looked up at the passing sunset. Ringlets of soft golden rays of sunlight spread around the horizon, seeming to disapear just a little with every footstep. People seemed to disapear in the fog the night air brought, back to their homes, to the nearest Travel Agency, what not? But Aidan was in no hurry to leave. She was ready for adventure, for excitement, for fiends. But nothing happened, and Aidan sighed, a puff of cold air spreading out from her lips and into the night air. Was this a useless journey? Surely, there would be no way that she could find three guys out of the thousands and thousands that lived throughout Spira.  
  
How discouraging. Already. And she hadn't even a clue where to find them. Well, except at the temples. And the nearest temple was more than a hop- skip-and-jump away. For all she knew, this summoner could be taking a boat straight to the nearest temple, and their paths would have no chance of interesecting.  
  
"Argggh! This sucks!" screeched Aidan. Her voice echoed on the surrounding cliffs. In the distance, her response was the lone howl of a Mi'ihen Fang.  
  
"Come on! Bring it on, you dumb fiends!" she screamed out.  
  
It was obvious when she was assaulted by three fiends: a boulder-like Raldo, a hovering White Element, and a tiger-like Mi'ihen Fang.  
  
"Hah! Good timing!" Although Aidan found herself nervous at the aspect of her first fight, she didn't make it obvious. It was confidence that helped a person win- or lose- a battle.  
  
She cracked her knuckles, launching a fierce attack on the Raldo. Although pieces of his shell flew upon her weapon's impact, it was obviously unaffected by the nick she had put in its shell.  
  
Just when she was about to launch another attack, she found herself being the victim in an all-out charge and attack by the Mi'ihen Fang.  
  
Its sharp teeth scathed her skin, drawing blood. By now, Aidan was ravenous with indignation, ready to launch another attack when the White Element assailed her with a fierce blizzard attack.  
  
"Ahhh!" now Aidan was starting to have second thoughts.  
  
The Raldo pounded his side into her stomach, leaving her breathless. Aidan jumped back, hunched over in pain, hoping that perhaps one more attack by her part would crush one of the fiends. Then she'd be back in the game with a potion, all healed up and ready to retaliate against anything those damn fiends would throw at her.  
  
She launched another attack against the Raldo, hoping that perhaps it would cause some evident damage. No such luck. She tried to run away, but it didn't work. They were too fast for her.  
  
"Looks like somebody needs some help...heh." Aidan turned to her side, only to realize that the man newcomer was one of the men standing next to Auron.  
  
"Hah! I don't need YOUR help!" Aidan's subconcious, however, was saying the exact opposite. Although she her respitory system managed to recover, her body was aching all over. "Who do you think you are?! The prince come to save the defenseless little princess? I don't think so!"  
  
"Hmmm, really? Maybe I should leave, then?" He smiled cockily.  
  
"Fine! I don't need your help," Aidan scoffed. But her eyes pleaded otherwise. "You have a name?"  
  
"What's YOUR name?"  
  
"Aidan. Now give me the pleasure of entertaining me with YOUR name."  
  
"Jecht," he laughed.  
  
With a slash of his sword, the man destroyed the Waldo. After quickly recovering with a potion, Aidan launched an attack against the Mi'ihen Fang.  
  
"Have you ever even USED those things before? Jeez!"  
  
"Have you ever learned to keep your mouth shut?!" Aidan shot back.  
  
"No, I'm quite the loudmouth."  
  
Aidan liked this guy.  
  
"So I suppose you think you're the master of fighting, eh? Well, it seems to me that you're still a beginner, too."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jecht shot back.  
  
Before Aidan had an oppurtunity to continue the conversation, Jecht was hit with the same Blizzard attack, and Aidan made physical contact with the ravage Mi'ihen Fang.  
  
Maybe it was her sudden burst of confidence or her need to prove her worthiness to this self-righteous man, but she launched an overkill attack on the Mi'ihen Fang that would leave her sisters proud.  
  
"Hah, looks like you're not all talk," Jecht laughed.  
  
"Well, I MAY be a girl, but I'm more than just looks!"  
  
"Hmm, maybe I'll have to see another time!" Jecht quickly wiped out the last enemy.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Aidan collapsed on the ground, and was surprised to find that Jecht had plopped down next to her.  
  
Aidan couldn't help but notice Jecht staring at her profile; it made her nervous. Only when he spoke, did she know the meaning of his actions.  
  
"Hey...aren't you that blitzball player from earlier?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe."  
  
"Nice shot. But you're still not better than me."  
  
Aidan grunted. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"Hmph. Scared you're going to lose? Need more practice, don'tcha?" The more Aidan thought about it, the more she got to know about this man- even through Blitzball, the easier it would be for her to reveal her true intentions.  
  
Jecht laughed. "Guess so." He walked away.  
  
Aidan watched in silence as he stepped into the Travel Agency, and followed. But by the time she got inside, he was already gone-- into his room. She paid for her room for the night and plopped down on her bed. Sighing, she pulled her satchel from where it lay at the edge of her bed onto her lap. She pulled out a few of her possessions before retreiving the thing she adored more than anything in the world.  
  
A music sphere her mother had made for her...before Sin changed her.  
  
I'm so sleepy  
  
Day & night  
  
The streets are filled with sunshine  
  
Little birds are singing to the sky  
  
Funny stories  
  
Cherry trees  
  
Who cares?  
  
Who cares?  
  
I don't care if it rains  
  
I don't care if it rains  
  
For a moment, nostalgic with memories, she stared outside her window and up at the stars and two of the three moons that she could see out. And with all her heart, she wished. Curled up in a ball, clutching the music sphere, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Eh...okay chapter. (Actually, I think BLARGHADESH! ) Cameo appearance by Jecht...I just have to figure something out...any comments, critism or suggestions are very much appreciated! Thanks! 


End file.
